By direct survey of the licensed psychologists in ten states, this study would provide a two-year follow-up measure of the trends and growth in psychological practice in health and mental health care. The states are those for which the Civilian Health and Medical Program of the Uniformed Services (CHAMPUS) maintains extensive mental health services utilization data. Almost half the licensed psychologists in the country reside in these states. The recency, pace, and extent to which laws are being passed at federal and state levels since 1974, underscore that very substantial change in the professional address of psychologists to health and mental health care in the private sector, is in process. This study will provide further information on the nature of psychological practice, clientele served, professional linkages, and extent of third-party reimbursement for psychological services. New areas of survey will include involvement in public policy decision-making processes, participation in health planing and peer review, in group practice and in disability/competency determination and restorative services. The distribution of licensed psycologists will also be compared to the general population and to related professions.